A Break from Innocence
by Tyki's Pleasure
Summary: All Lavi knew was that he was tired of this small town; bored and suffocated. A new story in this town called Innocence was just what he needed right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting again with this one!**

* * *

><p>The worst fate Lavi could imagine was growing old in a small town, never once having tasted a bite of freedom. To live a life devoid of spontaneity, of happy mistakes and aimless adventure would be a life wasted. What fun was there to be had if you could not even be the protagonist in your own story?<p>

These were the thoughts that had played themselves over and over in his mind, ever since he had arrived in Innocence eight years previously, cast aside by bitter parents too busy fighting each other to bother fighting for him.

The town of Innocence was by no means an under populated town, but it was the type of place where it was impossible to not recognise three out of five people in a crowd. That combined with the town's traditionalist ethos were the reasons that Innocence fell into that iniquitous category of 'small town'.

_What a place to live and die?_

A patch of woods marked the outer edge of the town, and it was in these woods that Lavi was steadily climbing to the highest, sturdiest branch of his favourite tree. From here he had a perfect view of the town he was so desperate to leave. At the centre of the town was an imposing gothic monolith that was easily the largest building in the area. It belonged to the rather grimly named Church of the Dark Order.

Radiating outwards from that focal point the town of Innocence bloomed. Official buildings such as the Town Hall, solicitors' offices and post office stood closest the church. Market stands, shops and homes arranged themselves into neat grids around the town centre and then into more haphazard circles and other forms in the periphery.

The lands' on the outskirts of town were occupied by the large stately homes of minor aristocrats and the better half of society; the well-dressed patrons who only bothered to come into the town for church services and events of particular social importance. A single emerald eye lingered just north of Innocence, towards the direction of the Noah Estate. The Noah family was a rather large extended family of apparently well-connected individuals. The patriarch of the Noah family was the eccentric self-proclaimed 'Earl Millennium'.

"Che..." Lavi scoffed bitterly as he turned his gaze away from the provincial Noah home. Recent events had left the red haired youth with less than warm feelings towards that family and their 'Earl'.

Settling himself against a comfortable piece of tree trunk, Lavi returned to his survey of the town. This time he focused on the diamond patch that formed the twelve room Innocence Motel complex. The 'L' shaped building opened onto a limited car park. Opposite that stood a small warehouse that served as the town garage and alongside that Lavi's own home.

At the tender age of 19, being the manager of a motel and the owner of the motel workshop is quite an achievement. Certainly this was worth something to boast about, but this was not enough for the youth.

From his perch Lavi could count three cars currently stationed in the car park, including the permanent resident in Room Seven that made a grand total of four guests. Four out of twelve rooms occupied.

While this was not unusual for this time of year it was still a depressing number. The third week of August always indicated the end of the summer busy period. Relaxed families, lively groups of friends and couples looking for an intimate break all packed up and left to return to their lives in the city. A brief stay in the quieter parts of the world was enough for them.

Jealousy was a frequent visitor behind his happy mask when guests would come to return their keys and receive the perfunctory, 'hope to see you next holiday!" Perhaps it was the dwindling number of new faces about town that caused his this restless feeling within his heart. Or maybe it was the hot summer weather that had promised adventure, excitement and new experiences that never came. All Lavi knew was that he was bored. Whatever the reason behind that may be, he was soul crushingly bored.

Lavi raised one tanned forearm to block the glare of the mid afternoon sun, as he tracked the progress of a black American style car along the mostly empty roads leading to Innocence. The youth found he wished he could follow that car back to its origins. A new story in Innocence was just what he needed right now. What was the car leaving behind and how had the driver ended up speeding down the roads just outside of Innocence?

The green eyed boy tore his eye away from the frantic movements of the car, as he contemplated his own steps that lead to him hiding in a tree. He pulled his bandana low to over his eyes and leaned back, arms folded behind his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going to start working on this one again soon... It's awhile...**

* * *

><p>"Lavi!"<p>

The youth in question jumped at the sound of his name being called and immediately began planning an escape route. He had been taking a nap in the back room of his workshop, but now he was more than wide awake and alert. A glance at his watch and he groaned in annoyance. It had only just gone eleven and the old man had already sent someone to come and bother him.

_Who else would want to me right now? Shit!_

Moving as quickly as he could, Lavi opened the single window in the room and lifted himself onto the ledge, one leg hanging outside.

"Lavi! Bookman's looking for you… And he looks pissed!" His worst fear confirmed and besides when didn't the old man look pissed.

Lavi groaned again as the window stuck halfway, leaving him barely enough room to scramble through let alone make a clean get-away. The door handle rattled ominously and the door opened giving way to the unnamed pursuer just in time to see the desperate look on the red haired runaway's face.

"Oi! What are you doing?" The short boy forward to grab the other before he was completely through the portal.

"Oh screw this…" Lavi muttered under his breath, giving the window frame one last frantic shake and a shove. Mercifully it opened up a further three inches, blessing whichever god was currently laughing at him Lavi took his chances and attempted to duck under and out of the window.

CRASH

"Shit!"

"Lavi!"

All three bursts of noise occurred simultaneously, filling the small room with a cacophony of echoing sound. Unfortunately for Lavi the window had not provided sufficient room for him and the escape attempt had been rewarded with a rather painful forehead to wood collision. To make matters worse the force of the collision made him fall backwards and hit his head on the floor in a resounding crack.

All the while one leg still hanging out the window.

From his position on the ground, amidst starburst of colour and sparks Lavi could see an upside down boy doubled over in a fit of laughter. He could not help it as he began chuckling too.

"Good morning Allen. How can I help you today?" Lavi flashed Allen a brilliant grin, as if he spent most mornings on the floor, awkwardly bent out of the window. He began dusting off his shirt, but made no move to get up. Instead he tucked his arms behind his head to make himself more comfortable and tilted his head back to get a better look at his friend. Allen realising that Lavi would not be getting up any time soon sat down cross-legged, shaking his head and still laughing.

"You're such an idiot Lavi. I swear sometimes you're worse than Cross!" Allen rested his head into the palm of his right arm. The boy shot Lavi an impetuous look. "At least he knows how to get away without looking so stupid…"

"Alleeeen! How could you say that?" Lavi flipped onto his front and crawled over to his open tool box. Giving Allen the best 'offended' face he could muster, which was more than realistic enough, Lavi began rooting around the tool box muttering almost too low for Allen to hear, "If you're missing that man so much, I guess I can help you out."

Allen watched as his excitable friend took his time to carefully select a tool. He started to worry as the other rummaged further into the box. The silence lengthened between them. That more than anything worried him; Lavi and silence was a rare and seldom good combination.

"H-hey, Lavi… What are you doing?" The red head remained silent. Allen gulped, surreptitiously creeping backwards to the door. Two metres had never seemed such a long distance before. "Bookman is still waiting you know. You should probably just go see him whenever…"

Allen was at the door. "I'm just going to leave now. Bye La- Argh!" Allen let out a strangled yelp and tripped over his feet, landing against the bottom of the door. Lavi was on his feet, a palpable dark aura surrounding him, the kind that only happens in manga or anime. In his right hand a little black hammer. Red hair falling over his face obscuring his eye patch made him appear beyond sinister.

Until that moment Allen had never noticed the strong resemblance between his guardian Cross Marian and Lavi. It must've been fear-induced insanity that made him briefly wonder about Lavi's parentage.

Wild eyed Allen reached for the door handle absently noting that a door was difficult to open especially when you were leaning against it in terror. He had long feared the wrath of Cross' hammer.

"Heh heh… Why don't you put that down?" Wide blue eyes followed the movement of the hammer as Lavi swung it from hand to hand. With each alternation it seemed as if the hammer was getting bigger and bigger. "This isn't funny anymore! Lavi! I take it back, you got way more style than Cross!"

There was obvious terror in his voice as he his pleas, fear outlining his quivering form. Lavi let him sweat it out a little longer before breaking out another of his smiles, dark aura completely dissolved. He casually tossed the hammer aside, sending it rattling into the toolbox.

"You are too easy Allen." Lavi extended his hand to help the boy up. Allen eyed the outstretched hand distrustfully. Even when smiling Lavi was known to be a devious trickster. "Oh come on! You didn't think I was actually going to hit you?"

Lavi reached down and forcibly pulled the traumatised boy to his feet, patted him down and straightened his collar. A burning glare was all he received in return for his efforts.

"That was cruel Lavi. That hammer still haunts my nightmares…" Allen trailed off, shuddering.

Smiling apologetically Lavi ruffled Allen's shaggy white head.

"Sorry… He never really hit you did he?" Genuine concern behind the question, Allen shook his head somewhat sheepishly and Lavi brightened up instantly. "Well then, serves you right for disturbing my beauty sleep."

"Believe me this is the last time I do anything for Bookman."

Allen looked up at Lavi, who visibly deflated at the reminder of the reason behind Allen's visit. The taller boy would not meet his eyes; apparently the floor had become so much more interesting than it usually was. He watched as Lavi kicked at some loose sheets of paper that had fallen to the ground during the escape attempt. The only sound came from the air conditioning unit humming away in the corner.

Allen moved to join his friend leaning against the desk. Standing side by side Allen felt the tension radiating from the rigid red head.

"You do know that you're going to have to face him some time. You can't avoid him forever." He tried again to catch the taller boy's eye. "I'm sure if you just explain it to him, he'll understand."

Lavi shook his head disbelievingly, his face set in grim composure, and even the green of his eye was dulled. Resignation and sadness caught in his throat, threatening to choke him even as he spoke.

"No. You don't know him like I do. The old man already thinks that he's given me too much freedom letting me run this place." He waved one arm at the room. "And now… Now with all this stuff hang over me…"

"It can't be that bad."

"What if he tries to force me back up with him? He's never wanted me to stay in the town…"

"But didn't you always say you hated it here?"

"Yeah but at least it's a kind of freedom. I'm not under his eye here…"

Dejectedly Lavi hung his head; whichever way he looked at it he was doomed. He made an idiot of himself and earned the contempt of the head of one of the more important families in the area.

"I might not be able to hide forever, but I can put it off as long as I can." Mind made up he stood and made his way to the still open window. "Allen, I know you're probably supposed to drag me back, kicking and screaming but I'm just not ready for that yet."

With that said the teen hoisted himself up onto the window ledge and this time seamlessly swung himself under and out. Allen followed him but stopped at the wooden frame, leaning his whole head out to call out to the other as he walked away.

"Where are you going now?"

Lavi waved a dismissing hand. "I can't give away all my best hiding places now can I?"

"Yeah but… What should I tell Bookman?"

"Tell him I hit you with a hammer and ran!"

Lavi slipped into the narrow alley between the work shop and the outer wall of the motel. Sticking close to the motel wall he felt for the thin metal ladder that would take him up to the roof. Feeling cold metal against the palm of his hand, he closed long fingers around the hollow tube and gave a gentle tug. The ladder rolled down coming to a clattering stop two feet above the ground. Nimbly, he climbed up the ladder careful not to make too much nose and draw attention to his hiding spot.

Feeling like a ninja he pulled the ladder up after he had successfully ascended. The open concrete roof was empty and promised a veritable plain of desolation. The cloudless sky offered no shelter from the noontime sun; the concrete heated to a hellish temperature. Despite this Lavi crossed the roof and took refuge under the tall water tower.

The water tower had been a favourite place for years. Lavi had first discovered the peaceful spot after following a small black kitten. Over the years he spent a lot of time on the roof the little kit had grudgingly share with him. Not too many others actually knew that Lavi would disappear under it for hours at a time. If Bookman wanted to find him, he would have to come up and drag him down. Somehow Lavi just couldn't see that happening.

Mentally patting his own back at his genius hiding spots, the red head made to settle down next to Lulu's den. Unfortunately for him, someone else was already occupying his spot.

"Hiding, are we?"

Lavi groaned out loud. It was just his luck to have his private sanctuary invaded by _him _of all people. Folding his arms across his chest, Lavi leaned against one of the metal legs of the water in the most insolent manner he could muster, honouring the other man with the briefest of glances before looking away.

In the spot Lavi had intended to take up sat a man dressed smartly in black slacks and a crisp white button down. Dark hair framed his face, curls falling elegantly over caramel coloured eyes. The man looked up at Lavi, waiting patiently for the teen to either sit down beside him or speak. Absently he stroked the black cat lying across his lap.

Lavi tilted his head back staring up at twisted metal; anywhere but at the man who could turn a smile into a weapon, disarming him more effectively than any physical method could.

"A week Tyki… Kinda felt like you were the one hiding." Flat. An observation rather than an accusation.

Dropping his gaze, the red head focused on the cat. The little traitor was sitting so serenely in Tyki's lap it annoyed Lavi to no end. As irrational as he knew he was being Lavi directed all his frustration at the cat instead of the man. Lulu's eyes matched Tyki's in colour so perfectly they provided a substitute for eye contact.

The cat mewled loudly in protest to being removed from the body warming her as Tyki stood up, brushed the dust of his trousers and straightened his shirt.

Lavi eyed the shirt coldly. _Expensive. Silk._

The darker man slowly approached Lavi, the scent of cologne and tobacco closing in on him. Tyki stopped when he was within arms' length of red head. Lavi kept his eye busy looking somewhere past the older man's right shoulder.

"This is the first chance I've had to get away." He spoke slowly.

A step closer.

"The Earl's been doing his best to keep me busy."

Another step.

"I would have come sooner."

A hand rose up to cup his face.

Lavi finally met Tyki's gaze, a cold green fire burning behind his eye.

"So why'd you come up here?" Lavi swatted the hand away from his face, but he did not make to move away. "My front door not good enough for you?"

If Tyki was put out by being brushed off, he did not show it instead he rather infuriatingly chuckled lightly.

"Not at all. I simply wanted to avoid the danger of you slamming the door in my face."

Lavi scoffed in the affirmative; If Tyki had turned up at his door that was without a doubt the most likely outcome.

"I knew that if I were to wait up here then sooner or later you would come to me." With that he leaned in closely as if to kiss Lavi, but instead was pushed backwards.

"And what's to stop me from walking away?" He began to walk back across the roof top.

"Oh come on Lavi! You're over-" Tyki cut himself off before he could finish the word he was about to say. Too late the damage was already done as Lavi whipped around, livid.

"Overreacting? You think I'm the one 'overreacting'?" He radiated anger as he marched back to Tyki. "Do you have any idea how humiliated I was when you felt the need to kick me out like some kind of tramp? Just because you don't have the balls to stand up to your family, doesn't mean I have to put up with that kind of treatment!"

Lavi was breathing heavily now, he needed a moment to control his frustration or all his well thought-out and practiced speeches would turn into nothing more than empty rants.

"The whole thing could've been a hell of a lot more dignified you didn't act like you were damned ashamed. How do you think that made me feel?" No matter how rehearsed, Lavi could not cover the pleading crack in his voice.

"Lavi, I'm sorry. I was caught off guard …" Tyki trailed off as Lavi waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't really want to hear this right now. You had a week to apologise and you decide to come here like this," Lavi dragged his eyes across Tyki's body, taking in his appearance once more, a bitter taste filled his mouth. "I don't like Joyd."

Tyki was at a loss. He touched the front of his shirt, looking down at his clothing. "This offends you?"

"You're different when you're all dressed up. I hate you when you're like that." Lavi answered.

Tyki almost laughed, "Tyki, Joyd… You make me sound schizophrenic. What difference do my clothes or a name make?"

"It's not just the clothes, it's the attitude." Lavi replied back coolly, pulling his arm out of reach when Tyki tried to hold on to him. "I really like you Tyki. But it was Joyd who forced me out; it's Joyd who ignores me in public. And it's Joyd who's ashamed to be with me."

Tyki grabbed him by the shoulders. "There is only me Lavi."

The beginnings of a migraine were stirring between Lavi's temples, but he forced himself to look into Tyki's eyes one more time.

"Then there's only you who's ashamed." The red head shook the other off and made his exit. "Just leave me alone for a while. I need to think."


End file.
